This patent document relates to a touch-action electric switch.
A touch-action electric switch with pre-load stroke is known for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,431 (the '431 patent). According to the solution described and illustrated in the '431 patent, it is difficult to control the value of the pre-load force exerted during the first phase or part of the operating stroke performed on the intermediate actuating body by means of a pushbutton, while preserving efficient transmission of the desired touch action during the second phase or part of the operating stroke aimed at establishing the electrical switching path.
The present invention aims to overcome these drawbacks.